BiggestVideoGameNerd
BiggestVideoGameNerd (BVGN or Jimmy Russells) is a YouTuber born and raised in New York. He makes types of videos such as reviews, rants, commentaries, vlogs, and more. He is best known for his rant on Borderlands 2 Pre-2009 BiggestVideoGameNerd has mainly spent his time gaming or watching TV before he joined YouTube. 2009 First Joining YouTube BiggestVideoGameNerd first joined YouTube on April 3, 2009 as lilcharliej (which is now a closed account) but then later made another account called BiggestVideoGameNerd on April 8. In 2009, BiggestVideoGameNerd made comedy videos with his cousin via webcam. He also made slideshows using Windows Movie Maker. In 2009, he was not well recognized, only having about 25 subscribers. He used YouTube as an escape from the recent death of his grandmother on May 2, the day before his birthday. Gaming 2009 was also the year BVGN received a DSi and an 80GB PS3 as a birthday present which only lasted about six months. Besides making videos, BVGN enjoyed watching videos of retro video games, namely games on Sega consoles. This inspired him to buy a Sega Game Gear and a Sega Dreamcast on Ebay. 2010 During most of 2010, BiggestVideoGameNerd took a hiatus from YouTube as he lost complete interest in it and instead became interested primarily on wrestling. Very few videos were made during most of 2010. However, during Chrsitmas of 2010, BVGN received a Flip Mino HD Camcorder. He found his other accounts to be dead so he went under a different alias named TheUltimateDeathWish. This sparked his interest in YouTube again as he made gameplay videos and just random stuff again. It was by far his favorite Christmas. 2011 In 2011, still under the username TheUltimateDeathWish, BVGN started to gain recognition. BVGN joined a clan in the popular Smackdown vs Raw video game known as the UWN. BVGN joined another clan known as UWF. He always took shots at a rival clan known as MCW. In the long run, BVGN left UWF and stayed with UWN throughout most of the year. Feud With Whoopazz2k10 After his UWF departure, BVGN started to gain heat from the UWF leader, Whoopazz2k10. They had a few matches, and BVGN won one match while Whoopass won two of them. This later made Whoopass happy that he won more matches than me which made him gtfo. Feud With xHavoc83x In the WWE gaming community, there is a fat 27 year old virgin known as xHavoc83x who likes to call himself the best in the community. One day, BVGN decided to stand up to him telling him to leave people alone. This caused Havoc to rage and made Havoc false flag BVGN which granted BVGN one copyright strike. A few weeks later, Havoc stopped targeting BVGN and found another target. Threats From Hacker Group Anonymous After PSN was hacked in April by Anonymous , BVGN made a video of taking the Anonymous mask and shoving it down his pants. This angered a member of Anonymous which got BVGN's account, TheUltimateDeathWish to be hacked. BVGN later got access back to the account. BVGN vs OrangeCreeper After gaining interest in Minecraft, BVGN decided to make a noteblock version of Ghostbusters and upload it to his channel. Another user on YouTube names OrangeCreeper decided to steal BVGN's content and claim it as his own and slapped his name on it. BVGN, to his surprise, got his video taken down by OrangeCreeper even though the original was uploaded by BVGN. This angered BVGN and ultimately caused OrangeCreeper to act like an immature little asshole and not admit to theft. YouTube Wrestling Community Throughout the summer and fall of 2011, BVGN decided to take part in the YWC. He made a few friends on there and made videos solely based on wrestling. He still made gaming videos but they did not have as much as an impact as his wrestling channel, UltimateDeathWish. He received a lot of negative and positive reception from many different people and had the attention of many major YWC members such as TheWrestlingGurus and spinnernet1. BVGN also founded a group called The YWC Terminators which had six members in it. RatchetClank53 In December 2011, BVGN created another account called RatchetClank53 which was based on his PSN account and his liking of the Ratchet & Clank series. The 53 in the username came from 5/3, his birthday. He made similar videos to the ones he made in 2010. 2012 In 2012, BVGN started making community commentaries rather than gameplay commentaries. This gave him an entirely different group of haters than the ones he has previously encountered. Bronies Attack In March, BVGN decided to make a series of rants on a group of mentally unstable individuals known as bronies. Bronies are male fans of a 6 year old little girl show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The bronies from 4chan did not like that he had an opinion, so they started to target him. They hacked BVGN's lilcharliej account and started posting information on there that did not need to be posted. BVGN, knowing this, decided to pull the plug on his own channel and got it terminated. This did not make the bronies give up at all, as they constantly flooded him with death threats and personal threats. This was not a victory for the bronies, as BVGN still stayed on YouTube and did not back down from his opinion. Termination of RatchetClank53 The bronies attacked BVGN again, and took down another account owned by BVGN, RatchetClank53. This caused BVGN to reuse his BiggestVideoGameNerd account. 9FAG In June, BVGN made a long commentary on various people who go on 9GAG. Many 9faggers did not appreciate this at all, so they constanly commented on his video about how much he is a le faggot and that 9fag is the best. MrRepzion In July, a semi-popular user known as MrRepzion targeted sxephil and made false accusations against him. A few days later, Repzion pulled a publicity stunt, pretending to be hacked when truly there was concrete evidence of him pretending to be hacked. He target many users such as TheArchfiend, Undertakerfreak1127, The BrainEnema and BVGN. BVGN made several videos exposing Repzion and gained negative attention although the evidence was right there. Reviews BVGN has also received attention for making video reviews on games such as Sonic, the Super Mario Bros. series, Borderlands 2, and many other overrated games that BVGN did not like. This caused many fanboys to rage and rage and rage in the comment section. This is still happening today. Rants BVGN has also been known in 2012 for making numerous rants on games, fandoms, websites, and more. Furry Rage In October, BVGN made a rant on furries, who are people who dress up in fur suits and do sexual activity in those suits, etc. Furries are basically people who think they are animals but are truly not. This made the furries mad and type 10,000,000,000 comments about how BVGN should die. 2013 Return of an Old "Friend" On January 2, an old friend from the SvR days of 2011 decided to rage after BVGN called him out on his whiney, arrogant personality. Mrpawn99 later went apeshit on BVGN, posting comments and PMs about how BVGN is a no life loser and is a fag. There is more irony to this than it is insulting because this individual has been on camera admitting to be 13 years old but still pretending to be a college student. This was later discovered by BVGN to be the start of a very interesting year. Name Change In January, BiggestVideoGameNerd decided to drop his 3 1/2 year old username and change his username to Jimmy Russells. As Jimmy Russells, BVGN has promised to make the same videos, but to now be referred as Jimmy Russells. link title Category:2009